Of Coffee, Love and Free Muffins
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: Tony talks to one of his best friends outside of NCIS about his relationship with Kate and after some admitting, arguing and free muffins, agrees to ask Kate out on a date. ONESHOT, date is not covered! TATE!


Dislclaimer: If I owned it Kate would never had left, she'd be dating Tony and my OC would be doling out relationship counselling to the entire NCIS over coffee and muffins.

Erm...not entirely sure where this came from, but seeing as I lean towards TATE shipping, I thought I'd write it. One tiny thing before we start, I'm from Britain so don't have a clue how much coffee would cost over in America, I'm using a currency convertor on what our own prices would be so I'm probably wrong.

Summary: Tony talks to one of his best friends outside of NCIS about his relationship with Kate and after some admitting, arguing and free muffins, agrees to ask Kate out on a date. ONESHOT, date is not covered!

* * *

Tony smiled at the girl behind the counter. Zee Ford had been working at the small coffee shop her family ran near NCIS headquarters since Tony had started at NCIS. She was something of a family friend to him (mainly because she made the best damn coffee anywhere nearby). The warm smile that slid onto her lips was enough to lighten his heart.

"Morning Zee," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Tonio," she replied, already starting to make the coffee. "The usual coffees I'm assuming?"

"Of course."

"Is it too much if I ask what it is that has you so happy?"

"I think I might be in love."

Zee choked, and Tony reached across the counter to whack her back.

"Breath Zee-Zee. Kinda important if you want to keep living."

When she'd gotten her breath back she lunged at him, pulling him into a crushing hug that rivalled one of Abby's at its strongest. "Jeez what took you so long to tell me?!"

"I've only just figured it out Zee-Zee," Tony defended himself as Zee pulled back.

"Well congrats. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Uh…you see that's the problem."

"Colleague?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Rule number twelve Tonio, don't date co-workers," Zee shrugged.

Tony had told her about the rules Gibbs had given him late one night as she'd been closing up shop and he'd been heading home. Well, actually, he'd promised to take her out for dinner seeing as it was her birthday, her parents had been taking their annual holiday and her siblings had all been in various places all over the country. Their brother-sister relationship made it almost impossible for them to hide anything from the other, or deny anything of them. Like Abby, Zee was the closest thing Tony had to a sister. The two of them got on well, the spunky goth taking easily to the laid-back waitress.

"I see," Tony admitted. "I'm sure I love her, but I don't want to screw up our working relationship. If I hurt her, or we break up…Gibbs'll kill me for a start, and for a second, I'd probably kill myself. And the atmosphere in the team would be completely different."

"The way I see it sweetie," Zee stated thoughtfully. "Is that if the two of you are in love then you'll both be willing to risk it."

"When did you get so wise about all things to do with love?"

"Since Jade announced she was marrying her co-worker and my best friend."

"Jade's marrying Carl?"

"Yeah, never saw that one coming?"

"None of us did. I did warn Carl that if he hurt my baby sister that he'd pay."

"What did he say?"

"He gulped. Now, I know you're trying to distract me, and it won't work. So, gimme details, height, measurements. Etc, etc, etc."

"Like I know that."

"You're a crime scene sketch specialist, you can tell just by looking what bra size a girl takes when she's wearing a potato sack. Please, don't insult me by suggesting I don't notice these things."

"Brunette," Tony stated. "Most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen – barring yours and Abby's of course…"

"Of course."

"Slightly sharp, but very delicate and defined features. Absolutely stunning. Always wear clean cut suits that fit her very well. Possibly tailored. Maybe a thirty-four double-D or E, around five foot six, but wears two or three inch heels most of the time to make herself more…intimidating. But one of the sweetest natured people I know, has a tongue like a sword, but still isn't as tough as she pretends. Not that she needs protecting."

"Sounds dreamy."

"Zee…"

"Hey, never said I was going to try anything, just said she sounded dreamy."

Kate walked in at that point as Zee put the four coffees into a holder. Tony smiled over his shoulder at her and he could feel Zee checking Kate out from where she was stood.

"You almost done Tony?" Kate asked, favouring him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'll be right out Katie," Tony assured her.

"Stop calling me Katie."

As Kate turned on her heel to leave, Zee was smirking to herself. Kate was obviously in love with Tony, her barbed comment had no real bite, and the smile she'd given Tony told him to hurry up and make the first move.

"She's getting tired of waiting," she told her friend as she leant against the counter, depositing a bag of muffins and donuts on top of the coffees. "That'll be fifteen seventy four please."

Tony handed her the bills. "Yeah right, she wouldn't look at me that way. What about the donuts and muffins?"

"Stop being so dense sweetheart! And they're on the house."

"What do you mean stop being so dense?"

"For someone who's so good at reading suspects, you don't have a clue when it comes to the people close to you do you?"

"I'm confused."

"Kate _loves_ you Tonio. As in L-O-V-E. Love."

"You got it wrong Zee."

"Least you can do is ask the girl, what's the worst that can happen? She shoots you down? You're the master of making it seem like it was nothing."

"I don't know…"

"Anthony Michael Dinozzo you _will _ask her out."

"Or?"

"No more morning coffees for you."

"Ouch, you sure know how to bargain."

"Aye, now go. Before the coffee gets cold. Me, you and Abs still having our movie night this Friday?"

"Unless something more important crops up."

Zee smiled at Tony's 'significant' look and leaned across the counter to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you there then," she told him.

"Probably," Tony shrugged.

"Oh, and Tonio?"

Tony turned just before he left.

"If she shoots you down give her my number."

"Don't think she swings that way Zee-Zee."

"Hey, a girl can but try."

Tony left chuckling.

* * *

(FRIDAY)

"He did it!" Abby danced into the small coffee shop near NCIS headquarters in high spirits. Zee was just finishing closing up and blinked at the small excited goth.

"I'm assuming Tony asked the gorgeous Kate Todd out?" Zee inquired, leaning against her mop.

"Uh-huh…wait, how did you know he liked her?"

"I'm psychic Abs."

"Hm, couldn't even wait for me to tell you!"

"If I'd waited they wouldn't be together."

"I never said she accepted."

"You wouldn't be in such high spirits if she hadn't."

"I hate it when you do that!"

"No you don't. So I'm assuming it's just you and me for our movie marathon tonight?"

"Well…I could invite Timmy along…"

"Ah…the adorable Timothy McGee?"

"The one and only," Abby grinned.

"Do it," Zee had a wicked smile on her face. "Then I can try to make him blush all night!"

Abby laughed and the two of them finished closing up shop before heading over to Abby's apartment, Timothy McGee and a _very _fun night.

On the other side of town, Tony and Kate also had a very fun night, but that my friends, is an entirely different story.

* * *

That's all! Please R&R


End file.
